Misfits: The New Girl
by flashing-stark
Summary: Milo Dunn is on probation, on her first day she meets some odd characters that she comes to find out have powers. Moody Rudy takes quite a shine to her, including dear ol' normal Rudy
1. Chapter 1

Being sentenced to probation for a case of assault was not how Milo wanted to be spending her time. Shouldn't have done it anyway, she kept telling herself. She was being stupid and regretted that night since. Some bloke had come up to her in a bar, and started flirting with her, of course he was drunk off his arse. When she told him that she was not interested, and attempted to leave, he laid a hand on her. That was when she let out all of her fury onto him, beating the living crap out of him, including hitting him over the head with a beer bottle. Nobody would ever lay a hand on her again, she swore that a long time ago.

The probation officer walked Milo to her locker in the facility, and handed her an orange jumpsuit. "There, change into that." He muttered, and left the girl to herself. Sighing, she tucked a piece of dyed black hair behind her ear and did as told, changed into the ruddy jumpsuit. She looked fairly decent in it, though the color clashed with her pale complexion. Her small gray v neck was visible over the zipper of the jumpsuit: Milo did not bother zipping it up all the way to her neck. Before she could step out of the area and start her time, two girls and three blokes walked in. One of the girls was short, tied up brown hair and make-up, the other with curly brown hair, holding hands with one of the fellas. He was an inch taller than her with very pale skin and a hard face, brown hair parted at the back.

One of the guys was African American, very tall, athletic build. The torso of his jumpsuit was tied around his waist. Finally, one of them was two-three inches taller than hard face, short brown hair that was buzzed at the back. "oi, whose this?" The girl with the pony tail said in a thick accent that got everyone's eyes on Milo. It was uncomfortable for her, everyone just staring at her. "Haven't seen you here before." The tall one spoke next.

"I—Uh just got here. I'm Milo Dunn." She introduced herself awkwardly. The buzzhead grinned at her, and walked over.

"Hullo there, love. I'm Rudy, the goodlookin' one. That's Kelly, Alisha, Simon and Curtis." Rudy held his hand out for her to shake, which she did. He was pretty loud, and confident in himself. Probably the opposite of Milo, well, the Milo people saw now . "The fuck are you doin'? C'mon guys." Alisha snapped, pulling Simon along with her as the others followed, leaving Milo all to herself. She could hear them whispering though, on the other side of the area.

"What should we do? Should we tell her?" Simon, she assumed, spoke. His voice was low and emotionless. "Fuck no, I say we tell 'er nothin'." Kelly replied.

"Why not? Maybe she has powers too." Rudy spoke louder, getting shushed in the process. "Jesus, all right, I'll be quiet." He mumbled.

"Fine, we say nothing about it." Alisha said, the others made noise to agree, then walked back out. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Milo." She smiled, a bit nicer than before.

Should Milo tell them that she actually heard them? Tell them that she did have a strange ability caused by that storm. Tell them she heard them, nothing specific about her own ability. "You too, but I kind of heard you all." Some of their faces fell, Rudy on the other hand made his lips into an 'o' without any noise coming. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm sort of the same, really." That calmed the others a bit. "Great! Welcome to the group!" Rudy grinned, throwing his arms up in the air.

The rest of the day, the group was welcoming to Milo, they all talked to her and seemed to be genuinely good people. Except for Rudy, he was all right but a tad pervy and over the top. Really inappropriate, he was. But it was okay, Milo caught an interest in him, he was different, and funny. They even told her what their powers were. Kelly just said, "I'm a fucking rocket scientist," causing the girl to try and stifle a laugh. Currently, Milo had just gotten changed out of her jumpsuit and was getting ready to go back to her apartment, or possibly go somewhere to get her mind off of things.

Milo walked out of the center when she bumped into someone, aboy. "S-Sorry." She apologized, looking up to see she had run into Rudy. He looked uncomfortable, taken off guard a bit. What was he doing out there? The others had gone to get a drink, she assumed he would be going as well. "Oh, hey Milo." He smiled slightly, his arms folded across his chest.

Milo mirrored the act, a smile plastered on her white face. "Hey, Rudy. I thought you were going to get a drink with the others?" He shook his head, and explained he wasn't in the mood to that particular day. "Well, I was just heading home."

"Do you- uh, want to hang out for a bit? Y'know, talk?" Rudy asked, he seemed out of place. Sort of emotionally unbalanced. From what Milo saw before, he was completely different now.

"Sure, I'd love to." She agreed. Rudy smiled and suggested the benches just off the side of the buildings, able to see everything from there. With a nod, the two started towards the destination at hand. Once they got there, they sat down and looked off at the buildings, cars, trees all out in the distance. It was a great view, Milo thought.

"So," Rudy began, "what did you do to get on probation?" Glancing at the girl, noticing her bright gray eyes, they looked like ice, or clouds in the sky when it was just about to rain.

Milo bit her lip, shoving her hands into her pants pocket. "Judge said I assaulted a man in a bar. I'd call it self-defense, put his hands on me." She murmured. The boy nodded in understanding, looking straight at her. "He shouldn't have done that." He glanced down at the ground then back at Milo. "He shouldn't have laid a hand on ya."

Milo smiled. "Yeah, but I taught him a lesson he won't ever forget. I beat the shit out of him." Rudy laughed, as did she. It was getting late, the sun was setting, everything was getting darker. "I should get going." She said, standing up. This caused Rudy to quickly get up, his hands fiddling with his shirt.

"I'll walk you back?" Milo thanked him as they began walking back to her flat.


	2. Something About That Girl

The walk was pleasant enough. Somehow Milo and Rudy hit it off immediately. If anyone passed by the two they would assume that Rudy and Milo had known each other for years.

This Rudy was much more emotional and heartwarming than the twat she met earlier. But don't get her wrong, he was still great, she just preferred this side to him. Though she was curious as to why the sudden change. Was it because there was no one else around and he felt no need to put up his rude exterior, or was it something else? Milo pondered this for a while until she realized they were at her door. And by the look on Rudy's face, he was surprised at how fast their walk was.

"Thanks for walking me back. I bet you do this with all the newbies on probation." she joked.

Rudy grinned slightly, finding the humour in her words. "No, not really. Just the one's named Milo."

She definitely laughed at that. "You smooth talking bastard. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Milo did not want to seem to hopeful about running into him again, but she could not help it. She was never really good with a poker face. Explains why she never gambles.

"O-Of course, I'll count the minutes." Rudy coughed after speaking, hoping she wouldn't find it awkward. Both then said their goodbyes.

Milo closed the door to her apartment and locked it while Rudy slowly went down the stairs and left the building. Immediately Milo headed to her room to relax. Probation work was straining, much like school, she recalled.

Rudy did slightly the same, going back to his/rude Rudy's flat. He was smiling most of the way back. Something about that girl just made him smile, and he began to wonder if the other Rudy thought of Milo.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Moody!Rudy winced slightly as he heard the others voice once he entered the flat. His other self was sitting on the raggedy sofa, the only light in the room was the television playing in front of him.

"I uh... Walked Milo home. We had a chat. She's nice," Moody!Rudy smiled slightly. It soon fell when he saw a mischievous smirk rise on his face.

"Oh, that new girl, eh? She show you a good time as a thank you?" He hated it when the other him was like this. It was almost like a crime letting him run around with his bits and pieces hanging about.

Moody!Rudy frowned deeply, slightly glaring at his other half. "No, she didn't. Be nice to her, don't try and get into her pants when we separate, all right? I like her."

Other Rudy snorted loudly. "I'm always nice. Whether you like her or not, she's fine as f-" Moody!Rudy had heard enough by that point. He stormed over to his other self and glared down, hard.

"Listen, don't touch her. You break her heart and I'll kill you. You treat her badly, I'll kill you. Understood?" Rudy was surprised, never before had he seen the more emotional side become violent. Well, threatening violence. There must have been something about that girl that changed him.

"Whatever you say."


End file.
